


A Memory Of Tomorrow

by katerinaptrv



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinaptrv/pseuds/katerinaptrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the outcome of the Tower Of Joy, a confused Bran touches the weirwood once more trying to make sense to his vision and sees more flashes about the future and past.</p><p>OR</p><p>Bran sees Jon and Sansa future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory Of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> OBS: Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my primary language.

Bran couldn’t believe what he just saw, Jon was not his brother, and his father lied to all their family this entire time. He was Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen son, the true heir of the throne.  
He touches the tree again desperate for a knowledge that would make sense to all of this.  
Bran sees more a set of scenes pass through his eyes in flashes:

A young Lyanna and the silverheaded prince smiling to each other from afar.

Ghots watching Sansa plays with Lady in the garden of Winterfell.

Lyanna and Rhaegar marrying in secret in a septum with only the priest, Arthur Dayne and his sister as witness, sealing their union with a kiss.

\- The dragon has three heads.

A younger mad king assaulting a blonde girl in the dungeons of the red keep moaning in pleasure.

\- You both will be safe there, Arthur will guard you with his life until I back.

Jon and Sansa looking to each other as snow fall from the sky.

\- A dragon is born from fire and blood.

The blonde girl screaming holding her huge pregnant belly, pushing through in a bed of blood.

The bannermans of his father kneeling before Jon and his sister.

A silverheaded woman giving birth to a child with purple eyes during a major storm.

Jon and Sansa standing together in a ruined Winterfell.

\- Promise me, Ned.

Sansa stroking a happy Ghost while Jon watch them sorely. 

Tyrion Lannister carefully approaching three huge dragons.

Sansa running towards Jon and they hugging each other if the rest of the world didn’t exist.

A young girl ridding a dark dragon belching fire.

Jon and Sansa marrying in the Winterfell Godswood in front of the weirwood.

\- He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire.

Jon fighting a battle against the Others in a camp of snow in the darkness.

Tyrion Lannister kneeling before the dragon girl.

Jon and Sansa kissing passionately, when they break apart Bran hears his sister whisper:  
\- Come back to me.  
Jon kiss her forehead kindly and answer:  
\- You know i always will

\- The three dragons must fight together once more like before, this time not to conquer, but to save the land from darkness.

The last thing Bran sees is a Winterfell rebuilded, the sun of summer shining in the sky, Sansa nursing a silver headed child in her arms watching smiling Jon with a redheaded boy that look just like Robb.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next day Bran and Meera start their journey towards Winterfell. After many days they finally arrive and Bran meets a relieved cousin and sister that hug him until his loose his air.  
He tell them that truth about all that he lived and saw, Jon don’t react well at first, but Sansa goes after him and Bran now that he will be okay.  
One month later Arya comes back home and all the remaining Starks are together again, they are all dinning together when his sister turns and whisper to him:  
\- Did you notice a weird vibe going on with Jon and Sansa lately? – Arya asks.  
Bran only answer her with a smile, he already knows how this story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> My jonsa video if anyone is interested:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzCWQaYcZm8


End file.
